Operation: FUBAR
by BiribiriFinale
Summary: Madness is happening within the treehouse, and Nigel must figure out how to stop it. With the help of his teamates, will anything get solved? Sorry, I am bad with summaries
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the treehouse, as it always is.

Nigel, better known as Numbuh 1, was walking in circles for no apparent reason.  
>Hoagie, or Numbuh 2, was spontaneously combusting in the corner with a strange yet sexy magazine in hand.<br>Numbuh 3 and 4, or Kuki and Wally, were making out on the couch, moaning in pleasure Numbuh 5, or Abby, was jamming it out in her room with her music player, yelling DANANANANANANA BATMAN!

Suddenly, without warning, a 500 pound woman busted through the treehouse wall.  
>"Holy fish in a friggle frogger!" screamed Nigel. "HIIIII NIGEY~! SNORT!" said the woman in an obnoxious voice.<br>"Lizzie, why the bloody Mary are you here!" Nigel said, with a Britsh accent that seemed to come from nowhere. The extremely fat woman, identified as Lizzie, didn't respond."WHAT THE RAINBOW MONKEY TURD IN A FISHSTICK BASKET DO YOU WANT LIZZIE? CAN'T YOU SEE ME AND MY WALLY ARE GETTING IT ON?" Kuki yelled, obviously on her period. "Me and my Nigey were gonna go out on a DATE! Thats what!" Nigel, hearing this, freaks out. "BLOODY GIT TEACUPS FRENCH TOAST CUPCAKES JOESPH III!" he babbled.

The house treehouse then started to shake. "CRUDDY LORD IM JUST A LITTLE LAD WHO LOVES BERRIES AND CREAM!" screamed the Scottish Wally. " Holy shit sum damn niggahs be 'splodin' da treehouse meh! Yelled Abby, who then jumped out the window, spontaneously combusting as well. As panick ensued the little 10 year olds, the middle of the room exploded, forming a giant hole. Emerging from the hole flew a huge man, bigger than Lizzie, who ran off eariler, claiming that she was going to become a submarine. Back to the man, whos huge fat flabs slapped against his legs as he flew into the ceiling, shouted, "Nigel my boy, you know not to used such language!" refering to his random outburst earlier.

"MY EYEBROWS ARE HUGE AND FLYING MINT BUNNIES PICKLE PANGLE TITTLE CRUMPETS AND CORN FUGGLES!" he continued to babble. Without warning, Hoagie, who I have igorned the entire time, became a green flying pikachu. "Flying mint bunny, thou has returnith!" Nigel exclaimed, believing he was in the middle ages. "Come with me" the mint bunny told Nigey, leading him off the treehouse. "BIKINI BUCKET MUFFINS!" Nigel yelled whilst jumping out of the treehouse, only on to land on the grass with a loud crack. "Like, O M G Wally, what are we, like, totally going to do~!" Kuki whined, "Well duh, you slut, we're gonna become tomatoes!". And so they became tomatoes.

But wait! Theres more! The treehouse then spontaneously combusted as well! The person behind all of this laughed. "Muahahahaha!" the stranger laughed. Her strange metal wings with 7 colorful shards on each, glowed in the dark, dark night. And so the day was ended, thanks to an evil vampire!  
>The end!<p>

Somewhere in Japan, a girl had woken out of her nap. "SPIDER CHICKEN FRIZZLE!" the girl shouted loudly,  
>startling her classmates, and the teacher. "BE QUIET OSAKA!" the teacher yelled at her student, throwing a piece of chalk at her in the process. The girl, blinking twice, said nothing as she went back sleep.<p>

...  
>...<p>

What the hell really happened at the treehouse? Why were 3 and 4 making out on the couch? And who is Osaka?  
>None of these questions will be answered next time! <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was yet another day at the treehouse.<p>

Even though it was in major disrepair from being spontaneously combusted by a psycho vampire, the story must go on! Sector V is dead...but thats ok! They died and somehow came back to life to be in this chapter. With the treehouse gone and nowhere left to go, they wondered around like a bunch of animals.

"PADDED MAIDS BUTTER MUFFIN BITCH FUGGLE MEOW MIX!" Nigel was still babbling like the idiot he was. The rest of the gang were as normal as can be. But suddenly...

"NIIIIGEEEY!" The 500 pound woman was back. "I WANNA PLAY WITH YOU~!" Lizzie said, her voice laced with lust. "CHIMICHANGA DING DONG TITTLE NIGGERS ASS SHEEP!" Nigel splattered out. " But Nigey~! I figured out how to make myself taller! I also became a submarine!" She whined with that annoying ass voice of hers. "KING HENRYS ASS CHEEKS ASS FARGLES ASS CRACKERS!"  
>"Yo dumb white ass makes no sense meh!" Abby told Nigel. "Like, really, you totally, like, spout out random nonsense and stuff" Kuki added, while going back to Wally to make out. "I AM NIGEL SPRINGFIELD! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU JEEERRKS!"<p>

"Hold da shit back meh. You sayin' yo last name ain't Uno?" "YES YOU TEACUP BINGLE BUTT BOOGER BID TATALALALA BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO" "What the crud was 'at?" Wally said. "Damnit Wally ignore that idiot and KISS ME!" Kuki yelled at him, cleary horny for his fleshy lips.

"Hey guys, look up there! SNORT SNORT!" Hoagie pointed to the sky. Everyone ignored him, as they were too busy in their own matters. "NIGEY~! WANT TO SEE ME BE A SUBMARINE! I'M REALLY GOOD AT IT!" Lizzie would not shut up. So lets just dro- I mean, uhh, make be a submarine. "FINE! JUST GO ALREADY! YAMS FLARGLE BLARGLE AUSCHWITZ MAN TITTIES!" "YAY! THANKS NIGEY!" Lizzie hugged him, which in turn snapped his spinal cord, and sent him spazzing on the ground. " POOP!" Nigel said, before foaming in the mouth and dying a painless death. This went unoticed however, as Lizzie went to the nearby water to dro-AHEM! I mean, be a submarine, and the rest of his team walked on.

"GUYS! Whats that!" Hoagie pointed again, to the strange object in the sky(Its night time by the way). Everyone ignored him, yet again. "HOLY OOBI DOOBI WITH A FROG IN ICE PISS, WHAT IS THAT!" Abby screamed, pointing to the previously meantion by Hoagie object in the sky. It was the psychotic vampire from before. "MUAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, before spontaneouly combusting them all.

"Haha, this is fun!" "Vat the crapola happened here!" It was Count Spankulot. "Who are you? Do you want to play?" The vampire asked. "I am Count Spankulot~! I spank zeh naughty children!" "Oh." She seemed unamused.  
>So he spontaneously combusted as well.<p>

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Why do our heros keep dying? Why is their deaths caused by a vampire? Is this story gonna end? None of these answers will be given a crap by me.<strong>

Tits

More Tits

Lotso Tits

Man Tits

Furry Tits

All Tits

Ignore This

Lol it rhymes with Tits

* * *

><p>A body in the water slowly floats to the top. Why the fat body floats, I don't know. As the body turns over, it reveals to be Lizzie. She succeeded in becoming a submarine...Snort...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I am not dead! Muahahahaha!  
>But please excuse the horribleness of the grammar. I was half asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was another wonderful nothing-can-possibly-go-wrong eveming for our heroes. Though they keep dying, the powers of GODOKA kept them alive again! So tecknicaly they can't die no matter how many times they spontaniuosly combust! But there treehouse is still in ashes and stuff.

Numbuh 1 was walking through a vast feild of pretty flowers and gumdrops and al that wunderfull stuff. As he walks thouh, a bee catches his eyes. "OH DIDDLE DEE FACKING HUE'S IN A HUE FACTORY! ITS A BEE!". The bee, not giving two shirts abour the ten yeare old kid, flew away. "HOLY BUTT FUCKIKGNI TITS THAT WAS COLSE!" Nigel said, his randomness stilll armparent in this sotry. Now lets focus on the less improtant character in this stoey. Hoagie 2 was sitting in an area , not far from Nigey, fapping away to pron is all. And dwon by a radnom ice cream factory, sat Wallt and Kookie behind a dumpster, making out. Aby 5 is irrelavant because she's black.

BACK TO OUR MAIN HERO! As Nigel continued to wqalk, the fatness known as Lizzie came barreling throgh toweads him.  
>"HIYA NIGEYY!" "OH GOOD JIBBER JABBER CRAB CAKES! WHAT DO YOU WANT LIZZIE?" "LETS GO SWIMMING! SNORT!" The blob replies. "I DON'T WANT TO GO SWIMMING WITH YOU AND PERFECT CHERRY BLOSSOMS GOBBLEDIGOOK FROG WARTS!"<p>

"WHYYY NOT NIGETY?" As Nigey prepares his reply,.he relizes he is by the coean. As his ADD kicks in, he looks out into the vast water. He notcies a ship of powerfil awesomeness. "NIGEY WATS YHAT?" "OH MY RAINBOW LORD OF THE ONION RINGS, WHAT IS THAT?" Nigel says about the ship. Lizzie runs off into the unknown, obviously focus ed on something else. The ship comes up to shore, and a black man comes up. "Hello, mah freins call meh Coach." The big balck man sad. "EEEEEK! ANADULT!" Nigel ran off. As the adult, now known as Coach, watched the scerming young kid, he spontaneoulsy combusted. His explosion send a wave if fat allr aroun dhim, knoicking Nigel over in the process.

And everyone died.

...

Somewhere, out in the vastness of those woods, was a rabiit. Uneffected by the nuclear fat wave, the rabbit went up to the boy. Look down at him, the purple haired rabbit shooks it's head, and walkwed away.

...

* * *

><p>Why is the rabbit purple hair? Why am I still righting this? Who knoes. Untill next time, goodbye~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I was half asleep.  
>Charpet 4<p>

* * *

><p>In an alternte timeline, the gang was on a mistion. All seemed to goes well. In fact, they were winring the baddle.<br>"KEEP WINNING TEAM! WIN FOR THE CHING CHONG BLUBBER FACKLE THONGS OF SECTUDOR V!" Niggel shouted, ectstratically. "Dayum, cracka, Ah can nevah undastand a word yo butt says!" Abby 5 says, but your probably already knew that sance shes black.  
>As the team kept on weinering, they didn't notice that the tides where about to change. They're main apponent, Mr boss, had a seceret surprise. "Okay men, retreat!" mr boss says, as they loser the baddle. "Good gob guys, we kickes the adlts butts again!" Hoagie says, but no one cared.<br>Suddenely, mr boss stops retreatering, and pulls out a MEGA laser gun thingy of DEATH!. "On no Wally! Hes gonna kill us!" Cookie exclamered. "Donut worry Cookie, lets make out until we death!" And so they did. "Haha, you stupid brats carrot win this time!" And then he shot his MEGA laser of DEATH! And they all died. Except for Hoogie, but who cares about him. And the the KND was defeeted! But suddenly, magicks appeared of the ashes of the once kids, and they became kids again!  
>"Hey we're alive!" Nigel exclaimed. "Oh, what the tits mongrol in horse's ass happened?" "Adault butt kicking time happened." Hoagie said, but still, no one cares. Mr boss was beated up by our 5 heroes, and another good day has past.<p>

* * *

><p>Throught the vastness of space, there is nothing. Nothing but starts, and plantets, and comets, and blackness. But looking closely, you see a fat, possibly 500 pound woman, spinning around in space, legs to her chesticles, and arms around them. It is obvious she is dead. She has failed in her attempt to become a space Kafuka.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry Ive been so dead. I was lazy and the only time I got to write was at 3 in the morninig.

Carpet 5

* * *

><p>Nigal was on his way to the rainbow monkey imporium. He saw a happy little squrriel walking along side him on his journey. "Lalalalala~" Said the happo little squirrel. "SHUT UP YOU GONOHERRA FAGGLE MONO CHOLESTERAL MAYONEIS JAR!" He kicked the poor defenless hapy little squirrel real hard and he flew into the street, where he got hit by a semi. Thus, that ended the squirrels short life.<p>

Back to Nigel, who was picking his nose and wiped it on a tree, arrived iinto the rainbow monkey imporium. WHEN SUDDENLY! A magical ice fairy froze over the horizon. "EYE'M THE STRONGEST!" The fariy shouted. "WHO THE BALLS TO THE WALLS CHICKEN NUGGET IS YOU?" Screamed Nigel. "EYEM CIRNO! EYE'M GONNA DEFEAT YOU, HUMAN!"

"Fook." Nigel stated.

Out of norwal, came 500 pounds of pure, succulent, meaty faggotry. "HIIIII NIGEYY~!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY MARY BOLLUX ARE YOU DOING HERE LIZEY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?"

"I was Nigey! But I met a funny cat thingy with rabbit ears and told me to GET DA FARK OUTTA MY HOOD, FATASS!"

Nigel, at this point, was more interestef in the ant on the ground, who he had dunbbed, ' '. "CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM NIGEY? HE WAS SO MEAN!"

Lizzey than began fart all over the place,and the fairy decided this place was gay. "...Freezing frogs is much betrter than these silly huimans." And do Cirno flew off.

Lizzy steppded on the ant. Nigel did nothing. Then his glasses grew wings and they they flew away. Nigel shat bricks. Lizzy farted again. Cookie stepped on a lego. Wally laughed. Abby 5 is black and Hoagie made a talking potato. But no one cared, than Nigel screamed.

"BJVDSGJKFFJKDBJKADJKDASBJKAS DBJKBJK" Just kdding. He died.

The end

Lizzey triad to wake Nigel up, but to know prevail. She wandered off into a forest, where she spontaneouly combusted. Out came a pissed off female, with red pantes. "Stupid fat humans" And then she wandereded into the forest of bammboo an stuff.

Tits

More Tits

Man Tits

Drunken Onis

More tits

Nuff said

How long with this continue? No one knows. But this story is immortal, just like our Lizzie killer. Now go bust a review about my awesome story telling!


End file.
